


Not All Bad

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader Insert, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Requested self insert where the reader is a new camper at camp camp and meets Max





	1. Chapter 1

It was a staggeringly hot summer day. It was so hot that all of the bus windows were open, allowing the wind to weave in and out. You brush some hair from your eyes. You prayed the bus would stop soon, but looking out the window convinced you that that was unlikely. There was just trees, trees, and more trees. Hardly a fitting location for (Your preferred camp), but to your surprise the bus turned down a wide, dirt road and stopped in front of a campsite that looks like it had been shut down for years. You were about to ask the bus driver if he was sure this was your stop when a tall, red-headed man jogged up to the bus. He was wearing a camp uniform.

You groaned. This was the place, alright.

You were escorted out by the bus driver. You only now notice that he has a hook for a hand. You shudder. That couldn’t possibly be safe to drive with.

“Hello! Welcome to Camp Campbell! I’m David, and this is my partner Gwen!” The tall red-headed man, David, said, gesturing to the woman standing beside him. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

David, on the other hand, was so bright and awake he seemed almost unreal. You resisted the urge to step back.

“Um, hello. I’m (Y/N). Is…this really Camp Campbell? No offence but it looks kinda run down…” You look around again, doubting that this place was safe at all. This must be a new-recruit prank, you tell yourself. 

“Yep! This is the place! I know it looks a little rickety,” David was interrupted by a loose board falling off one of the roofs, “….buuut, all it needs is a little love!” David cleared his throat and flashed you the happiest smile you’ve ever seen in your life. You couldn’t decide if you liked this man or not.

“Uh, okay. If you say so. Where are the other campers?” You ask, noting yet again how deserted this place seemed. A sinking feeling settled in your gut as you suddenly doubted there were any other campers. It was quiet. Too quiet.

“Oh,” David flicked his wrist towards the forest, “They’re all on a nature hike with our very own Mr. Campbell! He doesn’t come by often so the kids were all ecstatic for this opportunity! Well, not all of them! One of our campers stayed behind to greet you!”

“Yeah right, you and I both know he just wants to steal the bus again.” Gwen grumbled, finally speaking.

“Oh, don’t say that! I’m sure he’s just as excited to greet (Y/N) as we are! Isn’t that right, Max?” David called over his shoulder into a particularly dark patch of trees.

“Suck a dick, David.” Snapped the shadows. A few seconds later a boy walked out.

You examined him for a moment. He was kind of short, with black fluffy hair, bronze skin, and bluey-green eyes. There were dark bags under them. If you thought Gwen looked tired, this kid was exhausted.

“Uh, hi. I’m (Y/N)” You said, waving a little.

The boy, Max, just looked at you for a moment, not even seeming to register your presence, before turning back to David.

“Who the fuck is that?” He demanded.

“They just told you! (Y/N)!” David said, almost bouncing.

“Obviously, but why are we getting new campers halfway into summer.” He deadpanned.

“Well, why don’t you ask them!” David grinned. He turned and led Gwen away. You could hear him whispering something about ‘making new friends’ as he walked away. You turned back to Max.

“So. How did you get roped into this?” He asked. “This isn’t exactly what I’d call a vacation resort.”

“Actually, my parents sent me here to get me out of the house. It didn’t look like this in the commercial or on the brochure. Is it always this bad?” You asked. For a second you thought you saw sympathy in Max’s eyes, but it was gone so fast you couldn’t tell if you imagined it or not.

“Pretty much. The camps a wreck, the counsellor’s are too fucking stupid to take a hint, especially David, and it’s about as safe as a pit of spikes. But what do I know? I’m just a kid.” He shrugged.

You laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He glared.

“I dunno, I like your sense of humour. Very deadpan. It’s good.” You smiled.

Max looked surprised for a second, then he scowled.

“Yeah well, you’ll get sick of it eventually. Everyone else does.” He shrugged and started walking back toward camp.

“So,” You started, jogging to catch up. It wasn’t hard, really. He had short legs. “That David guy? Is he always that…..that..” You grasped for a word.

“Fucking annoying? Yeah, pretty much. He’s the stupidest person you’ll ever meet. Last week he hired a fucking cultist as a co-counsellor.

“What!? Really?” You asked, startled.

Max looked at you for a moment, seeming to assess your reaction.

“..no.” He said, looking ahead, again. “I was just fucking with you. Nothing that bad has happened. But I wouldn’t put it past him.”

You sighed, relieved.

“Uh, so do you really hate him that much? Sure, he’s annoying and childish but he seems alright. He seems to like you.”

“Yeah, maybe, but it’s not a reciprocated feeling.” Max glared at the dirt. “Don’t take David’s word for anything that makes anyone sound excited. Nobody was ‘ecstatic’ for that walk. Pretty sure that that Campbell guy is a fugitive.”

You thought about that for a moment, and decided that Max must be joking again.

“So, the others? What are they like?” You asked, nearly tripping over a tree root.

“Watch your step. Most of them suck, one or two are okay though. You’ll meet them when they get here.”

“Only one or two? What are their names?” You stopped walking.

“Well,” Max said, also stopping, “one is the biggest fucking nerd you’ll ever meet. Dude codes in his downtime, it’s weird. His name is Neil. The other is more energetic than David, if that’s even possible, but she’s more chaotic. Her name is Nikki. You’ll meet them soon.”

“They sound alright. Are you going to introduce me?” You ask.

“What? Why? Can’t you speak for yourself?” He scrunched up his face, you couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or confused. Or maybe both.

“Relax, asshole. I was just kidding.” You roll your eyes, “I can already tell this summer is going to be a nightmare…”

“Yeah? Get with the program.” Max looked up suddenly. You followed his gaze to a boy and girl walking towards him. You could tell that this was the Neil and Nikki he told you about. “But it isn’t all bad.”

 

Max walked over to meet his friends halfway, and waved at you to follow.

Yeah, maybe it won’t be all bad.


	2. Ok but nobody is denying anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probs the last chapter, i know there are only two but i got a lot of wips :)

“Ugh,” You groan, hanging upside down from a tree, “I take it back, I take it all back. This place is a nightmare.”

“No shit,” Neil said from the base of the tree, “It took you a whole week to figure that out?”

“Yeah, Neil and I had it figured out in, like, ten minutes.” Nikki said, grinning down at you from the next branch over.

“I guess I indulged in what you would call ‘wishful thinking’. Was kinda hoping that this whole thing was a joke.” You said, sitting up.

“I wish. Lemme do the math, here.” Max said, he was next to Neil, “Just this week we lit three trees on fire, almost killed Harrison in a fireworks incident, made Nurf cry twice, and tricked Nerris into thinking that we saw a dragon in the forest.” He ticked the list off with his fingers.

“Wow. Are you guys always like this?” You asked.

“Pretty much. It drives Gwen nuts!” Nikki giggled, “Not David though.”

“That doesn’t stop Max from trying.” Neil said, under his breath.

“Hey!” Max snapped, “We’ll get him one of these days! There’s only so much he can handle!”

You laugh.

“What’s so funny, (Y/N)?” Neil asked.

“It’s just, you guys are such bad liars. I’m sorry, that was mean.” You stifled another giggle.

“What!?” Max yelled, looking nothing short of enraged.

“Well, I mean, you guys so obviously love David. Like, look how hard you’re working to get his attention.” You smile at them each in turn, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind spending time with you if you asked him.”

“LIKE DAVID?” Neil yelled, horrified.

“I never thought he was bad.” Nikki shrugged.

“FUCK YOU!” Max yelled, “FUCK! YOU!” Max turned to walk away.

Nikki jumped down and followed him with Neil.

“OKAY!” You yelled after them, “BUT NONE OF YOU ARE DENYING IT!”

“FUCK YOU!”


End file.
